narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mind Transfer Jutsu that Lost to Potato Chips
Synopsis Team 10 ambushes a criminal at night, Shikadai predicting where he'll run. The criminal is able to take a hostage, who he threatens to kill if they advance. With the clouds blocking the moon, Shikadai can't cast a shadow for his jutsu and tells Inojin to use his Mind Body Switch Technique. Inojin hesitates, having had limited success with it in the past, so Shikadai uses his own jutsu when moon reappears, pinning the criminal and allowing Chōchō to knock him out. The following day, Team 10 discusses the events with Team 7. Inojin and Chōchō end up discussing over him letting her eat his cold fries. Later, Chōchō asks what's wrong with him, for example, if Shikadai making it to chūnin before them is bothering him. Inojin denies it. Chōchō expresses interest in working on her clan's jutsu, which Inojin finds uncharacteristic of her. At home, Inojin asks help training his Mind Body Switch Technique, which gets Ino excited. The next day, Chōchō accompanies Inojin, and the two watch as Ino demonstrates the jutsu on a tanuki. Ino has him try it, and Inojin has no issue controlling the Tanuki. Next, she has him try it on Chōchō, but he can't stop her from eating her favourite chips. Ino wants him to try again, but Inojin doesn't think he can overcome Chōchō, so Sai suggests he train his Super Beast Imitating Drawing instead. Inojin agrees to it, but Ino and Sai begin discussing how to train him, Ino insisting on him focusing on his willpower, while Sai says he won't get it until she gives him a more logical explanation. Inojin and Chōchō watch and comment on them as their discussion escalates. Inojin tries stopping their argument in vain. Chōchō suggests Inojin take over one of them with his jutsu, but he doubts he can do it if he can't even control her. Chōchō asks why he gives up before even trying. Inojin attempts to stop Ino, but she overpowers him anyway. He tries it on his father, who allows him to try speaking to Ino. He apologises profusely, but the generic nature of his apology angers her more. Inojin leaves Sai's body, and Ino chastises him for bring their son into the fight. Inojin tries going into Ino again, he admits hasn't mastered it, messing it up halfway, and tells her how he heard she once saved Sai with the jutsu, which is why he wants to master it, so he can protect others. While they talk, Chōchō gives Sai advice on what to do to end their fighting. Chōchō tells Inojin to leave, and he sees his father hugging his mother. Ino comes to and is embarrassed by the hug, and changes to subject to praising Inojin's jutsu. At the end of the day, Inojin promises to treat Chōchō burger and fries. The next day, Chōchō and Inojin tell Team 7 of Inojin's training, and Inojin treats Chōchō. They ask for a demonstration, so while pretending to deny it, Inojin weaves the hand seals hidden under the table, and takes over Chōchō. They see Inojin has taken over, and he eats the fries in Chōchō's body. Trivia * During Inojin's training, while the jutsu's mechanic is displayed correctly at first, with Inojin becoming unconscious when he's controlling Chōchō, it's later shown incorrectly, with him remaining conscious while trying to overcome Chōchō's will to have potato chips. Later, it's shown working normally again. Credits